Yoton no Naruto
by flaming kyubi
Summary: Tobi never attacked the night Naruto was born instead it was Roshi the Yonbi Jinchuriki, Yonbi was released from the seal after Minato killed Roshi and was then sealed inside of Naruto. Now Naruto grows up jinchuriki to a different Biju and with a family, trapped between Iwa's revenge and Minato's obsession with the prophecy. He must fight to survive. NarutoXSakura, some Naru/Ino.


**Chapter One: A Different Beginning**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Technique/Biju**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking/Speech

**So after reading the first chapter I had originally posted I realised it needed a lot of work, it was full of mistakes and did make much sense to me although that might be because I forgot the original plotline I was going to follow. So I decided to re-write the story, he first chapter is relatively the same I just added some extra paragraphs, and the second chapter is 2/3's complete so you can expect an update very soon.**

**I also changed the pairing to Sakura because they already had such good chemistry and were already friends. Don't worry Naru/Karui fans (the original pairing of the story) I have decided to use Karui for my eventual main story. For those of you who remember my older stories I did promise I would re-write them too and am currently in the process of doing so.**

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato: October 10th**

Minato Namikaze sighed as he looked over lava filled crater's that now decorated the landscape around Konoha's main gates, tree's burned or broken, road destroyed and what was once a beautiful forest that graced the main entrance to Konoha was now a smoking battlefield of flame and lava.

Today was supposed to be the best day of his life, his wife Kushina Uzumaki had just given birth to a red-haired boy they named Naruto and he had just been granted the title of Hokage mere months before.

Yet this perfect life didn't last long, tonight when Kushina had just finished giving birth to their son they were attacked by **Yoton no Roshi (Roshi of the Lava release) **who had been sent from Iwa to kill Minato and his family while he was distracted with his sons birth.

Minato managed to repair Kushina's seal and prevent the Kyubi from escaping just in time to fight Roshi. A battle broke out, one that would scar the land for years, Roshi was relentless his physical strength neared Tsunade's level, adding in his massive arsenal of Lava, Fire and Earth techniques he was an opponent that pushed Minato to his limits.

Eventually Minato managed to land the killing blow on Roshi fully believing that the **Yonbi (Four Tail's) **would die with the jinchuriki and have to waste years to revive itself. Sadly fate was not so kind as Iwa had tampered with the seal before Roshi left so that in the event that Roshi was killed the Yonbi would be released against Konoha.

Another fight broke out and this time the Yonbi held the upper hand and all hope seemed lost as the enraged Biju marched towards Konoha, when the beast was suddenly ensnared with chains formed of chakra.

Kushina had seen the danger that the beast posed not only to her home but also her son and it had awoken a fury inside of her. But even with all her power she could not defeat the beast and so she knew she would have to seal it away into a new jinchuriki.

Looking with her son with regret and sadness in her eyes before turning her gaze to the exhausted form of her husband she knew what she had to do.

Performing the Fuinjutsu she sealed the Yonbi within baby Naruto before passing out from exhaustion.

**8 Years Later:**

"Naruto-kun wake up or you will be late for your first day at the academy" Kushina called from the kitchen.

Naruto groaned quietly before getting out of bed, he grabbed his clothes before heading of towards the shower. Naruto quickly cleaned himself up and dressed himself in a sleeveless crimson shirt and long black cargo pants with standard issue shinobi shoes.

Walking back into his room he spotted his fingerless gloves and slid them on to his hands, satisfied with his preparations he left his room and made his way to the kitchen. He greeted his mother who wore the standard jonin uniform except she wore bandages from her knuckles to her elbows and her shirt was sleeveless.

Kushina smiled at her son as he greeted her and sat down for breakfast, looking over at his gear she nodded in approval before going back to preparing more food.

Eight years had passed since she had been forced to turn her beloved child into a jinchuriki and she couldn't be more proud of him, he had grown up into a nice young boy, he still had his trademark Uzumaki red hair and her eyes, but his body was different from others his age.

Due to having the Yonbi as his prisoner he had developed a stronger body designed for close combat and endurance, Naruto was always faster, physically stronger and had more stamina than any other child his age, his body had little to no fat as the Yonbi focused on muscle development and while he wasn't overly muscled like most Kumo ninja he had more muscle mass than any other child his age.

"So, no Tou-san again" said Naruto snapping Kushina out of her thoughts.

"No, sorry Naruto-kun he had to go to a meeting in **Takigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Waterfalls) **this morning and he wont be back for another three days" Kushina answered.

Kushina's eye's softened in sorrow as she heard Naruto mumble "He's always at work, it's always the same excuse" under his breath. Walking over to Naruto she pulled him into a loving embrace and gently stoked his hair.

"I know Naruto-kun, but even if he is busy I'll still go with you" she said.

"Thanks Kaa-chan"

Kushina hated seeing her son upset and she cursed Minato for making him sad again, she knew he had an important job, but he was always busy, never stopped working, honestly would it kill him to leave a Shadow Clone to do the work for at least an hour.

It had been like that for the last 8 years, Minato would wake up early and leave for work then arrive home late and go to bed, she had practically raised Naruto herself. First it had been because of Iwa that he was so busy and she had understood then, Next it was war with **Kumogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Clouds)** and the Hyuga incident, but then things eventually calmed down.

Then when she thought Minato would finally be coming home for once Jiraiya came along and destroyed what ever chance of that happening when he brought Minato to the Elder Toad Sage and learned about some prophecy.

This had then lead him to discovering the Akatsuki organisation and has monitored them and the Jinchuriki ever since. On top of that he was still searching for the one responsible for tipping off Iwa about the location of the cave where Kushina gave birth to Naruto.

All in all she was tired of his excuses and just wished to have the family together again, but until then she would keep raising Naruto the best she could.

"Come on Naruto-kun it's time to go".

**Konoha Academy:**

Naruto and Kushina arrived at the academy after a short walk through the village and came upon the sight of numerous children running and screaming in excitement while their parents try to calm them down. The sight itself was enough to make him frown, they all looked so happy playing and conversing with each other that it made Naruto slightly sad.

Despite being the Yondaime's son, Naruto did not have a single friend people would always call him "Namikaze-Sama" or "honourable son of the Yondaime" but they where merely tittle's which held little meaning to Naruto, what Naruto really wanted was a friend.

Kushina sensing his shift in mood she put on a smile and told Naruto to go talk to his new classmates. Naruto spent the next few minutes scouting out his classmates.

First he saw a boy with a pineapple shaped head due to his hair, and next to him was a chubby boy who was eating a packet of chips, Naruto guessed by their clan symbols that they where the current Nara and Akimichi clan heirs. The Nara in Naruto's opinion seemed to lazy to be a shinobi but Naruto knew deception was a ninja's greatest weapon.

The Akimichi heir wasn't so impressive, if anything he looked like some kind of lap dog to the Nara and would probably cling on to him until he could grow a spine and look after himself, it was obvious that the Akimichi kid was a mere follower and nothing more and Naruto wanted nothing to do with him or the sloth of a Nara.

The next child Naruto saw was a young girl with a hime style haircut and what he recognised as Byakugan eye's, if he recalled from one of the few political meetings he bothered to show up to with his family she was the current heiress of the Hyuga clan, Hinata Hyuga if he recalled correctly.

Quickly observing her timid and intimidated posture, the way she looked completely frightened he came to the conclusion that she was even more pathetic than the Akimichi, at least the round kid made the effort of socializing unlike the Hyuga girl who looked like she wanted to just disappear, Naruto felt sorry for the Hyuga clan having such a weak heiress.

Naruto then observed two boys, one with fang like facial markings and a small dog and the other with a large coat and glasses. They where the current heirs of the Inuzuka and Aburame clans, both showed promise yet both had their flaws. The Inuzuka looked rather brash especially with the way he bragged about his skills, still Naruto could sense a great deal of loyalty from the boy and knew that when he had matured he would be a valuable comrade.

The Aburame on the other hand looked like a statue, standing there silently looking completely out-of-place but Naruto knew better, Aburame lived by cold logic and so Naruto knew the kid, like Naruto was observing everyone else. The only flaw Naruto could spot was the boys unwillingness to speak up and offer his opinion.

The final person Naruto observed was Sasuke Uchiha, from what Naruto could see the boy had an air of arrogance...no it wasn't arrogance Naruto decided, it was pride, pride in his family name and their achievements. Still Naruto found it amusing that the boy believed he had played some important role in his clans history or current status, still Naruto wasn't going to destroy the boys delusions and dreams, no he would save that for later.

Suddenly Naruto heard distressed voices around the corner of the main building and decided to check it out. Coming around the corner Naruto was greeted with the sight of four older second year students bullying a young girl with pink hair and the Yamanaka heiress a young blonde girl.

Walking over to the bullies Naruto stepped behind their leader and announced his presence.

"You know picking on someone weaker than you especially when you out number them is absolutely pathetic, are you really second year students because it's obvious to me that your still children playing ninja" said Naruto getting a snarl from their leader.

"Oh if it isn't the almighty son of the Yondaime, think you're so tough well then how about we show you who's the boss around here, you should have stayed out of this while you had the chance" said the bully as he launched a fist at Naruto.

Naruto easily dodged the attacking fist before slamming his own fist into the bullies gut, with a groan of pain the bully collapsed to the ground. The bully tried to get up to attack the red-haired boy when Naruto's foot slammed down on his head pushing his face into the dirt.

"No stay down in the dirt where trash like you belongs, stay there and grovel at my feet while you contemplate how pathetic you really are, of how much you are a failure that you needed to take your insecurities out on two innocent girls" Naruto said coldly.

The bullies friends tried to help him but where frozen stiff with a glare from the jinchuriki.

"The next one to move will be the next to join your friend here in the dirt" said Naruto. "Now beat it trash you're a waste of my time" Naruto finished as he released the bully and watched as the group ran away. Turning back to the girls he kneeled down to check if they where all right.

"Are you girls alright?" Naruto asked getting two nods from the girls.

"Yes, thanks to you by the way what's your name?" asked the blonde girl.

"Naruto Namikaze although I prefer Uzumaki, and yours?".

"Ino Yamanaka" answered the blonde.

"Sakura Haruno" said the pink haired girl.

"Well I can't say I approve of you two not fighting back against the trash from before, I have to say it's nice to see some genuine loyalty around here, I think we will great friends" said Naruto with a small smile.

**6 Years Later: Team assignments.**

Six Years had passed since the day Naruto rescued the two girls and they had become the best of friends always training or hanging out together. Now the three had graduated and where now waiting to be assigned to teams.

Naruto still dressed the same as six years ago now sat in the back row with his two best friends. Over the last six years Naruto's skills had only grown, his Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu improved the most with his Ninjutsu just behind. He had also came into contact with the Yonbi who after many meetings and years of bonding had finally introduced himself to Naruto as Son Goku.

Son and Naruto where slowly becoming friends and partners and had both agreed to work together after hearing stories about the Kumo jinchuriki who had become stronger working together with their Biju than alone. Son considered it a victory over Kyubi because he knew Kurama did not get along with his host. Despite this though they still had along way to go before they could perfectly synchronise their chakra and unleash the Tailed Beast Transformation.

Sitting next to Naruto was Sakura Haruno, who after years of training had blossomed into a beautiful young kunoichi. Sakura had shoulder length pink hair and emerald-green eye's and her head band around her forehead, she dressed in a long-sleeved mesh shirt under a short red sleeveless shirt that ended under her B-cup breast leaving her mesh clad midriff exposed. She also wore white short shorts and black elbow length gloves with armoured plates on the back and kunoichi issued combat boots.

Sakura's skills had grown much in six years and so had her confidence, she was adept at Taijutsu and water release ninjutsu which she combined with her natural Genjutsu skills and some minor medical skills.

The blonde girl sitting on the other side of Naruto was Ino Yamanaka who too had grown into a beautiful young kunoichi, Ino wore a long-sleeved black shirt that ended under her C-cup bust and black fingerless gloves with metal plates, she also wore a short black skirt and thigh high kunoichi boots.

Like Sakura, Ino had progressed nicely over the last six years having mastered a number of her clans Mind techniques, along with some minor lightning release ninjutsu and some Genjutsu to supplement her skill set, she also had taken an interest in poisons and had created some of her own over the years.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when Iruka walked into the room holding the roster for team placements.

"Alright before I begin I just want to congratulate you all for making it this far and I wish you luck now..."

"Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame under Kakashi Hatake".

"Team 8 Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Hinata Hyuga under Asuma Sarutobi".

And finally.

"Team 10 Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka under...Kushina Namikaze".

**Training Ground 10: With Team 10.**

After the initial surprise of finding out Kushina was their sensei now gone all that was replaced was excitement, Kushina had been their teacher for the last few years since becoming they all became friends and it was nice to have someone familiar to lead them.  
Kushina had picked them up straight from the classroom the moment their team placements were announced and immediately ordered them to meet her at training ground 10 with a surprisingly strict tone.

Kushina's stern attitude had somewhat unnerved the team, for as long as the two girls had known her, Kushina was friendly and kind never stern or cold. Naruto on the other hand knew better, this was his mothers kunoichi persona, the same persona that struck terror into the hearts of her victims, that could enslave a man with lust, that could command and inspire armies. This was not the same kind and loving mother that had raised him but now the hardened veteran kunoichi who had spilled the blood of hundreds if not thousands of victims.

Kushina was one of the few kunoichi that had survived the gruelling journey to Jonin rank, having even gone as far as to survive a term in the ANBU. Few kunoichi had the mindset or the nerve to progress to Jonin rank, it required doing missions that could potentially break a kunoichi. Kushina was just one of a small group that had made it through and done it all, from the intense life or death battles to the painfully drawn out seduction missions that involved pretending to be the lover of some rich punk noble or detestable enemy commander, even being the Hokage's lover and eventually wife didn't exempt her from these missions. The grim truth was that the kunoichi life-style was anything but glamorous and as a result most kunoichi were content with holding the average chunin rank with a few choosing to specialise at best.

Sadly many kunoichi wouldn't realise this until it was too late, especially in these times of peace when the hidden villages did their best to keep the dark truth hidden to gain recruits and replenish their crippled armed forces. To survive being a kunoichi it took courage and great will power, but those who made it were considered the true élite, the pinnacle of the kunoichi profession.

So when Naruto saw his mother take on her kunoichi persona he knew whatever task lay in store for the new genin cell was not going to be pleasant.

Arriving at training ground ten they realised Kushina had not arrived yet, Naruto took this as an opportunity to scout the surroundings. The training ground like most training grounds in Konoha was heavily forested with large, thick tree's that dwarfed the young genin, a few large rocks were scattered around the field but other than that there was nothing of any interest or importance.

Before the genin could sit down and relax while waiting for their sensei, Kushina appeared in a swirl of water still looking as cold as before. Before the trio could say anything Kushina spoke up.

"Alright were limited in time right now so I will be brief, each team after being assigned a sensei must then take a test to judge if a team has the skills suitable to their assigned roles and if they have decent teamwork, those who fail are sent back to the academy. Having said that I'm well aware of your skills and I know you have great teamwork so I have a different task for you to complete" Kushina spoke calmly.

"So what are we doing then sensei?" Sakura asked nervously, Kushina's change in attitude intimidating her slightly.

"About 30 minutes ago I released three genin level prisoners slated for execution into the surrounding forest, each holds a valuable piece of information regarding the defences of our village, I want you three to go in there, hunt them down and kill them" Kushina ordered getting shocked looks from her students.

Naruto wasn't to shocked about the prisoner part, Kushina was the warden of the Konoha Maximum Security Prison due to her mastery of Fuinjutsu. With her as the commander no one had successfully escaped or breached the prison. Kushina had taken up the role of warden about a three years after coming out of retirement, Naruto was six when she actively re-joined the ranks but was never comfortable with leaving her son alone for extended periods of time. Not wanting to continue working as a  
Jonin kunoichi especially while raising a son, and having no plans on signing up for another term in the ANBU she chose to take up the role that would benefit most from her talents in the sealing arts.

Still, being only fresh genin and already being told to dirty their hands with blood was shocking to the young ninja. Seeing that they were listening intently Kushina continued.

"I have assigned a squad of ANBU to keep track of the escapees but they will only kill them should you fail to do so. You have until they reach the end of this forest to eliminate them so I suggest you get moving soon" Kushina explained. "Now go in their and hunt them down, come back victorious with your first confirmed kill, or don't come back at all!".

With that Kushina left the trio alone in the training ground. Sakura and Ino while both smart did not have much talent for leadership and so both felt it best to leave it up to Naruto to lead them. Naruto himself was still processing the task that had just been assigned to them, He loved fighting and battle more than anything but the weight of their task had momentarily shocked him.

Naruto himself wasn't bothered by the killing part after all death was just another aspect of battle and being the Uzumaki clan heir and son of the Hokage he had been taught to expect life or death battles, still even he hadn't predicted his true exam would be to kill another person.

"What do we do Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked with uncertainty.

Taking a deep breath and gathering his steeling his resolve Naruto turned to his teammates.

"We have our orders, were now ninja, no longer children in training and now it's time to do what we were trained to do".

With that team 10 set of on an exam they would never forget.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed the re-write and im sorry to disappoint fans of the old version, but now I can say I have a plotline to follow. Anyway chapter two will be out soon so expect an update within the next few days.**

**Anyway I wanted to go with a darker setting to this story, not a Dark Naruto but a more grim and realistic shinobi world that is ruled by war, power, politics, and back-stabbing that no one is exempt from. I'm doing this because the Cannon plotline just seems stupid and childish at times.**

**Chapter Two: Dark Reality of the Shinobi Way **

**S****tats:**

**Naruto Uzumaki  
Age:14  
Rank: Genin  
Affiliation: Konohagakure  
Affinity: Fire/Earth  
Ability: Jinchuriki/Yoton  
Weapon: ?  
Skills: Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Fuinjutsu  
nin:3.5 gen:1 tai:3 speed:2.5 strength:3.5 stamina:4 intelligence:2 handseals:2.5 total:22**

**Ino Yamanaka  
Age:14  
Rank: Genin  
Affiliation: Konohagakure  
Affinity: Lightning/Fire  
Ability: Telepathy/Sensor  
Weapon: Katana  
Skills: Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu/Genjutsu  
nin:3 gen:2.5 tai:1.5 speed:3 strength:1 stamina:2.5 intelligence:3.5 handseals:3 total:20**

**Sakura Haruno  
Age:14  
Rank: Genin  
Affiliation: Konohagakure  
Affinity: Water  
Ability: Chakra Control  
Weapon: Katana  
Skills: Genjutsu/Kenjutsu  
nin:2 gen:3.5 tai:2 speed:2.5 strength:2.5 stamina:2 intelligence:4 handseals:2.5 total:21**

**Kushina Uzumaki  
Age:41  
Rank: Jonin  
Affiliation: Konohagakure  
Affinity: Fire/Water  
Ability: Fuinjutsu Master/Uzumaki Chakra/Jinchuriki  
Weapon: Katana  
Skills: Fuinjutsu/Ninjutsu/Taijutsu  
nin:5 gen:2.5 tai:4.5 speed:5 strength:3.5 stamina:5 intelligence:4.5 handseals:5 total:35**


End file.
